Sexy Chaps
by heart2handgun
Summary: Amy teases Randy after a segment on RAW.


Title: Sexy Chaps  
Author: heart2handgun  
Summary: Amy teases Randy after his segment making fun of DX.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any one you recognize.  
Pairings: Amy/Randy

-----------------------------------------------------

Randy stood inside his locker room, after getting changed out of his get-up from his segment at the beginning of RAW, where he and his new partner, Edge, put down Degeneration-X. A few knocks can be heard at the door as he calls over that it's open. Amy Dumas leans around it, to smile at her boyfriend's back. "So I heard that someone stole Shawn Michaels' chaps, and he asked me to help him find them, 'cause he thought you had something to do with this. I thought he was crazy until Maria, of all people, decided to tell me my boyfriend was walking around in as she put it, 'sparkly cowboy pants'. Even though not too many things have more sparkles than her outfit tonight, I decided to believe her and find out for myself."

"I know you watched the segment, babe. You just want to see me in them again, huh?"

"Maybe..." She smiles sheepishly before walking over towards the Legend Killer, and into his open arms. "You did look good in them, just to let you know."

The infamous smirk crosses his features as she rolls her eyes. "Well babe, you're lookin' pretty good tonight, as well." She smiles in his direction as a thank you, as he rests his chin on her shoulder. "But y'know somethin'? That outfit is gunna look pretty damn good on the hotel floor."

Again, hazel eyes roll, this time at one of his comments instead of his movements. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"But, I have a match tonight, that you'll be out there for. I swear, babe, this is one of your greatest ideas." Smiling, she leans back and takes his hands into hers.

"It's my second greatest plan ever. My best has to be agreeing to date you." He shakes his head, as she jokingly pouts in his direction. He opens his mouth to say something as she puts her hand up to stop him. "I know exactly what you're gunna say Mr. Orton, and I know it's a good thing you love me, cuz then I'd be all alone and have no one to love back."

He plants a soft kiss to her forehead, before placing his hand to her cheek. Randy quickly looks her over again and thinks to himself how lucky he is to be dating someone like her; how lucky he was that she agreed to go out on a date with him just a short seven months ago. "You up for dinner after the show?"

"Well, seeing as though I know exactly what's gunna happen during the match tonight, I'm thinkin' you might only have energy for me to make you and your 'Mini-Randy' feel better." Randy raises his eyebrow in the redhead's direction as her smile brightens.

"I guess we'll just have to see about that. And I kind of already promised a few people we'd be at dinner. But if you don't want to go, I can make something up."

"Nah, it's fine, Rans." He watches her closely as she nods her head. "Really, it's fine.. It's just you I worry about. Are you gunna have enough energy to go out with friends, get completely shitfaced, and don't give me that look like you won't, cuz you will, and then go back to the hotel and finish the night off with me. You're cuttin' it close, Orton."

He smirks before running a hand up and down her arm, before wrapping it around her waist and pulling her close to him. "I could run a marathon and still have enough energy to tire you out first."

Amy cocks an eyebrow and watches him with an amused look etched across her face. "Is that so, Mr. Orton?"

"You know it, babe." She shakes her head before entwining her fingers with his. The Atlanta native looks down at their hands with a smile on her face, as she can feel him watching her closely. "And as far as gettin' 'shitfaced' as you so nicely put it, I could never get as bad as you, sweetheart."

"That's 'cause no one can compare to me, and don't you ever forget that, Orton."

---------------------------------------

END STORY.

Cute little oneshot.. Meh, kind of got the idea after watching the opening segment to RAW 10/16. Randy can't pull off blonde though.

I have a crapload of stuff to post soon, so I'm gunna get on that lol. Hopefully by tomorrow, "In Front of Your Eyes" will be updated. I'm working on chapter 9? at the moment in the notebook..

**Update Song:** "Lose Control" Evanescence  
**Update Sightings:** CSI  
**Update Food/Drink: **tortilla chips/root beer  
**Update Mood:** tired, sore, sick  
**Update Date & Time:** 10/16/06

-Lys a.k.a. Heart to Handgun


End file.
